


Hiding In Plain Sight

by Glinda



Series: Janelle Monae Prompt Table [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Closeted Character, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda
Summary: Maria teaches Carol how to hide in plain sight.





	Hiding In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth_ at femslashficlets

At first sight, they have nothing in common but it quickly becomes evident that they are not only the only two women in their intake, but they are the true speed freaks in the room, and Carol is quite clearly the only other person Maria’d let under her car’s hood. On the one hand, Carol is loyal to a fault and once she decides she’s on Maria’s side she has her back completely. On the other hand, Carol is dangerous. She doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks of her and Maria is genuinely amazed she’s been pulled up for insubordination as few times as she has. (It probably helps that Carol is usually right, if boot-camp taught Carol anything, it was how to pick her battles.) Maria quickly realises that they have something else in common – Maria doesn’t ask, Carol doesn’t tell, but nonetheless they know – and Maria suspects that she ought to run as far from Carol as she can before she gets them both dishonourably discharged.

It turns out though, that Carol isn’t so much devil-may-care about her sexuality, as she is clueless. She hasn’t the faintest idea how to be subtle because she didn’t even realise that this was a thing she could be, rather than just another insult that boys threw at you when they were being sore losers. At which point, Maria reckons she owes Carol for all the pep talks and baby-sitting, the least she can do is teach her how to hide in plain sight.

Maria teaches Carol to take care of her nails, nothing high maintenance, just a little TLC, to let her curls and her carefully manicured nails tell little lies of omission to their colleagues. (If Maria sells proper nail care to Carol with a rather _practical_ demonstration one evening, then well, that’s their business.) The way she herself wears her ex like armour, a single mother uninterested in some flyboy who’ll only let her daughter down too. It’s a fine line they walk, too girly and no one will take them seriously, too butch and the truth might slip through.

It turns out, that she was right not to run from Carol, because it’s so much easier with two, when you always have someone to cover your six. And where Carol will be reckless with her own safety, she is ridiculously loyal, and she will bite her own tongue bloody rather than get Maria in trouble.

Carol may be a little rough around the edges, and not nearly as smooth as she’d like to think, but she’s an excellent lover and an even better friend, and there’s no one on earth Maria would rather raise her daughter with.


End file.
